Amai Natsu
by nakiko
Summary: *Shonen Ai* Shun discovers Shinobu's secret diary and learns that his sempai does have a heart (and feelings) towards a certain Dorm head.


Amai Natsu:  
  
Disclaimer: Koko Wa Greenwood and all its characters are property of the original creators. I'm making no profit from this fic. The poem Amai Natsu is mine however ^_^ Please enjoy. P ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oi! Shinobu-sempai." A long strand of pale pink hair unfurled over Shinobu's shoulder and he quickly shut his notebook, laying a biro over its neatly labeled front cover.  
  
"Komban wa." He replied with his usual deadened tone, but his next door neighbour was too absorbed by something else to notice. "Ehh! That didn't look like homework Shinobu-san, what are you writing?" The younger student peeked at him inquisitively, "Sore o misete kudas--ai!" Show it to meee! Shinobu inclined his head impassively and smacked Shun's hand when he tried to snatch the book from the desk top.  
  
"Owwie." The pink haired boy pouted and leant forward, trying out his most adorably pleading expression on the Student Council President. It never worked and this time was no exception. Shinobu unlocked the drawer at his side and placed the book inside. The latch snapped with a dull finality and Shun knew there was no point arguing with him. Once Shinobu had made up his mind about something there was no contest. Not even with his deranged, determined sister. A little chuckle escaped Shun and earned him a quizzical expression from the other boys who'd crowded into room 211. A redhead sat hunched over the low table, his face set into a tight scowl of concentration as his 'tutor' attempted to teach him the latest mathematics theorem, that was taxing even the best students. Shun giggled even louder, his room mate could be so kawaii cute sometimes, especially when he was trying so hard.  
  
"Go back to your studies Kisaragi." Shun glanced back and realised he was still hovering over Shinobu like a fussy parent. "Ah, but--" A tiny twitch at the corner of Shinobu's lips told him the conversation was over. He shrugged and patted the back of the chair, before returning to sit opposite Hasukawa and Mitsuru. He knew exactly why Hasukawa was still struggling with the problem, thoughts of a certain blue-haired, brazen girl drowned out all the other thoughts in his head and made even simple tasks a chore. He was, Shun mused with a smile, too in love to think straight.  
  
"Iie, baka. No, stupid Are you even listening to me?" A harsh thwap made even Shinobu look round and Hasukawa's frown was turned on his sempai as Mitsuru pummeled his head with blows courtesy of a rolled up text book. "I'm-tired-Sempai." His words were clipped and a fierce light reflected in the petite boy's eyes. Mitsuru didn't seem threatened in the slightest and simply hit him again. "Get it right and you can go call her." Hasukawa blinked, "Eh?" It was all Shun could do not to burst out laughing, even hidden behind a book his soft giggling pervaded the cramped room.  
  
"Miya! Oh forget it, go on, get out of here. We can finish tomorrow." Mitsuru relented, dropping the book and folding his arms almost petulantly. The whisper of a smile on his tanned face said otherwise. Kazuya bowed deeply and practically ran out of the door.  
  
"Phew." With a shake of his head Mitsuru began to pack away the remaining clutter from the table. Shun glanced back at Shinobu, his laughter dying down rapidly. His sempai's violet gaze was trained on the spot where Hasukawa had just sat and carried an intensity that made Shun shiver. As he watched furtively Shinobu sighed and his attention returned to the oblivious boy sat carefully sliding a set of geometrical instruments back into their rightful cases. Mitsuru tided in silence, a distracted smile lighting up his handsome features and eventually he stood up, "Shin-kun, bath-time eh?"  
  
The other boy merely nodded and ignored them both as he gathered up an armful of fresh pajamas. He swept past Mitsuru like a cold wind.  
  
Shun peered over the edge of his book curiously, "Ja ne Ikeda-sempai." See you later His friend waved distractedly and disappeared down the corridor, each bare board creaking ominously in his wake. Despite the chirpy, electronic noises filtering through the wall from next doors video arcade and the distant chanting of psalms Shun shivered. It took only a few seconds for him to make up his mind, discarding the book he crawled over to the drawer and opened it with measured and he hoped stealthy movements.  
  
"Waah...." The drawer itself was empty apart from a row of pens, a precisely stacked bundle of CDs and the crimson covered book. Shun lifted it carefully from the compartment and settled back on his heels.  
  
In Shinobu's copperplate handwriting on a square, white label was written;  
  
Zaisan no Shinobu Tezuka Property of Shinobu Tezuka Nikki Diary  
  
"...eh, nìkkí?" Shun breathed in awe. He turned the book over in his hands and regarded it warily for what seemed like an eternity. This was the key to all Shinobu's inner thoughts, his troubles, triumphs and opinions. Shun could barely believe it even existed, after all Shinobu never seemed the sentimental type. He never ceased to amaze, even after a year and a half.  
  
With trembling hands Shun leafed through the pages. Each was filled with more of Shinobu's precise script and dated religiously. A few pages even had simplistic, but accurate manga renderings of different students and events.  
  
8th P The new school year began a while ago, but today a new student joined Ryokurin Ryou. We were appointed to take care of him as he will be staying next door. Suru-kun hatched a plan to make some more money; As long as Shun agrees. It shouldn't be hard to trick him; in fact he seems too naive, I hope Suru knows what he's doing.  
  
20th We played a joke on Hasukawa today. That's what Misturu called it anyway. I told him I loved him....all he did was laugh. That was a joke to him too, just a joke...  
  
16th I can't tell a soul; Hasukawa has a girlfriend. I want to shout it from the rooftops, but I have to sit silently in our dorm and listen to Suru bad mouthing her. He seemed indifferent at first, but now his precious Suka-chan has been taken away from him all he does is look for ways to take out his frustration. I tried to speak up and he hit me. I know he didn't mean it....I'm sure.  
  
Shun turned the next page and nearly dropped the book. Spread over the lightly patterned paper was a sketch of someone painfully familiar. The soft pencil drawing was entitled, Kinzuru Forbidden And a poem curved neatly down its edges,  
  
The sakura blossoms are long gone, What we have shared is now undone, When the first flower of yuki is shed, You'll find another love instead.  
  
Amai natsu, Sweet Summer Where did you go? Samui fuyu, Cold Winter Is all I will know.  
  
The sakura blossoms silently fell, Inspite of this you're doing well, The last flower of yuki is dead, You found another love instead.  
  
Amai natsu, Sweet Summer Where did you go? Samui fuyu, Cold Winter Is all I will know.  
  
Shun barely noticed as a thin trickle of moisture slid down his cheek and dotted the paper with a tiny dark circle. Before he knew it the tears wouldn't stop.  
  
"Shinobu-san....."  
  
Mitsuru's smiling face beamed back at him from the book; he was sat cross- legged at the foot of their bunk, with both hands cradling a mug of steaming cocoa. His shoulders were swathed in a thick woolen blanket and a hint of red played across his cheeks. The memory bloomed like a fresh flower in Shun's mind. He had seen this before...last Winter when Mitsuru went out shopping in a storm and caught one of the worst colds he'd ever experienced. At the time it was nothing, but Shinobu had dutifully cared for him, even when he caught the flu and had to recuperate himself. No one had thought twice about it, except Shinobu himself. Of that Shun was now sure.  
  
"Shinobu-san...naze? why?"  
  
Without really considering why Shun took a pen from the drawer and scribbled something under the picture.  
  
The muted padding of footsteps closing in shocked Shun from his reminiscence and he scrambled to return the book to its rightful home. Seconds after it had been secreted away once again the door was flung open and Mitsuru stepped back inside followed closely by his roommate. Mitsuru smiled at Shun warmly as he tugged a T-shirt over his head and settled down at the table again. The icy silence from before began to stagnate around them and Shun picked at his books claustrophobically.  
  
"Daijobu ka Shun? Are you okay?" The brunette rested his elbows on the table top and tilted his head, studying him intently, "Your eyes..." The younger student gathered up his books quickly and got to his feet, "I-i- think, maybe--hayfever. Oyasumi. Good night." He cast a tentative glance over to Shinobu, who had taken his place at the desk again. The violet haired sempai blinked in something resembling surprise at the sympathy and pain he saw reflecting back at him.  
  
Shun smiled sadly and nodded to him, before retreating to the safety of the corridor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The Next Evening)  
  
"And then Suka-kun told me all about the wonderful McDonalds they shared, in graphic detail, everything they ate, all the things she said, blah blah blah--It's bad enough havin--"  
  
Shinobu had perfected the art of tuning out his best-friend's voice a long time ago. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy listening to Mitsuru talk, infact the impassioned tone which coloured his words and the way his face lit up with a smile often made Shinobu's day. No, it was just that he knew this tune now. Hasukawa, Igarashi and the countless admirers Mitsuru was hounded by constantly occupied this speeches these days. The only sanctuary was in quiet contemplation, peppered with a stream of understanding nods and "Hais." at the appropriate times in Suru's diatribe. As he did every night Shinobu retrieved his diary from its drawer and uncapped a pen, ready to record the days events. But, something caught his eye, a foreign presence in his private writings.  
  
Below one of his most prized pages someone had written;  
  
The sakura blossoms will come again, Just as last year, but without pain. In amai natsu no longer spurned. For of your love he will have learned.  
  
Shinobu closed the book and for a moment a smile ghosted over his lips. He swiveled the chair round and waited for his friend to notice him. Eventually Mitsuru looked up and grinned amicably at him, "Nani What? Is there something on my face?" He demanded with a little chuckle. Shinobu shook his head, heartened by the soft gasp he roused from Suru when he smiled back, "Iie, but we need to talk."  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
